Perception of a Christmas Eve
by Jibbs4ever
Summary: Wer will denn schon mit der Tradition des Kusses unter dem Mistelzweig brechen?


Ich hab gedacht ich tu auch mal was für den Deutschen Bereich J

Die Story (und alle die ich heute noch poste) könntet ihr eventuell von kennen, das ist nämlich meine „Homebase"

Disclaimer: NCIS gehört mir nicht und ich verdiene damit kein Geld. No copyright inrfringement intended  
Genre: Romantik  
Pairing: Jibbs

Raiting: M  
Inhalt: Wer will denn schon mit der Tradition des Kusses unter dem Mistelzweig brechen?  
Titel: Perception of a Christmas Eve

Sonstiges: Ich liebe Weihnachten und dieser SC ist in der Weihnachtszeit 2007 entstanden 3

_________________________________________________________________________

Es war Montag der 24. Dezember 2007, Heiligabend.

Gibbs war am fluchen "So ein verdammter Mist, heute geht aber auch alles schief" Er schloss die Augen und zwang sich tief durchzuatmen. Als er die Absurdität der Situation erkannte musste er lachen.

Flashback  
Erst war er so vertieft in seine Arbeit am Boot gewesen dass er fast Ducky's Weihnachtsessen vergessen hätte, danach hatte er sich in Windeseile angezogen und deswegen sein Hemd verkehrt zugeknöpft was ihm noch einmal kostbare 2 Minuten stahl und zu guter Letzt war er nach unten gespurtet, hatte sich hinter das Steuer seines Wagens gesetzt und erkennen müssen dass sein Auto nicht ansprang. Dann war es einfach zu viel gewesen er setzte an um die ganze Welt zu beschimpfen.  
Flashback Ende

Noch immer lachend und gleichzeitig seufzend ging er zur Motorhaube seines Autos und warf einen fachmännischen Blick in das Innere. Spontan zog er an irgendwelchen Leitungen und versuchte das Auto wieder in Gang zu kriegen. Schon nach einer Sekunde gab er auf, warf die Motorhaube wütend in ihre Verankerung zurück und trat gegen einen Reifen.  
„Brauchst du ein Taxi?" Lächelnd lehnte Jennifer Shepard an ihrem Auto das am Straßenrand geparkt war.  
„Was machst du denn hier?" verwundert sah er von der Motorhaube auf  
„Na dreimal darfst du raten. Ich war spät dran auf der Independence Avenue gab es einen Unfall und einen Stau und da bin ich eben anders gefahren und ich schätze du wirst dich in 3 Sekunden dafür bedanken"  
„Danke, du hattest schon immer einen Sinn für Timing" antwortete er lächelnd.

Dass war jetzt ungefähr eine Stunde her. Pünktlich waren sie nicht mehr gekommen aber es war keinem aufgefallen.  
Mittlerweile standen alle in kleinen Grüppchen zusammen, doch Jen hatte sich abgesetzt. Nur Jethro hatte mitbekommen wie sie sich in die Küche schlich, sich verstohlen umsah und dann ganz unauffällig einen Bissen des Desserts stibitzte. Er tat als hätte er nichts gesehen und doch hatte er eine unbestimmte Ahnung dass sie es schon wusste.  
Und tatsächlich hatte Jenny gesehen dass er es gesehen hatte, aber es war ihr egal. Schließlich war Weihnachten und sie musste ja nicht immer die perfekte Direktorin sein.  
In dem allgemeinen Trubel der nach Beendigung des Essens einsetzte, fiel es nicht auf das Jen sich davongestohlen hatte und nach draußen auf die Veranda gegangen war. Das hatte für sie schon immer zu einem guten Essen dazu gehört, danach die Ruhe zu suchen und frische Luft zu schnappen. Allerdings hatte sie nicht bedacht das es Dezember und noch dazu eisig kalt war. Dennoch wollte sie noch nicht wieder reingehen und so suchte sie sich das wärmste Plätzchen dass sie finden konnte und genoss die verschneite Landschaft und die Sterne. Sie atmete tief ein und hielt das Glücksgefühl in sich einfach fest. Jen hatte es schon immer geliebt, wie leise die Welt wurde wenn Schnee fiel. Sie fühlte sich so frei wie schon lange nicht mehr.  
Leise und ganz langsam näherte sich ihr Jethro. Er hatte natürlich mitbekommen dass sie weg war und so wie er sie kannte war sie nach draußen gegangen.  
Ganz leise, um sie nicht zu erschrecken flüsterte er ihr ein „Hey" zu. Doch es hatte nichts genützt, sie war zusammengezuckt und hatte sich blitzschnell umgedreht, doch schon nach einem Wimpernschlag hatte sich ihr Körper wieder entspannt. „Hey"  
„Wieso versteckst du dich?" fragte er sanft  
„Ich verstecke mich doch gar nicht. Ich … Ja keine Ahnung was ich eigentlich mache, jedenfalls verstecke ich mich nicht" eigentlich war es witzig gemeint gewesen, doch irgendwie hatte es eine andere Bedeutung bekommen als sie es aussprach.  
„Ist alles OK?"  
„Ich denke schon" Sie wandte den Blick von ihm ab und sah wieder auf die schneebedeckten Bäume in Ducky's Garten. Das Glücksgefühl dass sie noch vor ein paar Minuten verspürt hatte war verflogen.  
„Hey, du zitterst ja!" und kaum war dieser Satz ausgesprochen da zog er sich auch schon seine Jacke aus und legte sie ihr um die Schultern  
„Netter Versuch" lachte sie „aber trotzdem Danke"  
Er war ihr jetzt so nah wie lange nicht mehr und er musste zugeben dass es verdammt gut tat. Sie war so etwas wie die einzige Konstante in seinem Leben und er war sehr froh sie zu haben.  
Jen dreht ihr Gesicht, sodass sie ihn ansehen konnte. Er hatte schon immer gewusst was sie brauchte obwohl sie kein Wort gesagt hatte. Sie hätte es niemals zugegeben aber sie war sehr dankbar für die Jacke, es war doch empfindlich kühl geworden.  
„Ich bin sehr froh dass du da bist!" sagte sie lächelnd.  
Er schwieg und trotzdem verstand Jenny ihn, dass hatte sie schon immer.  
Und als wären ihre Gedanken miteinander verbunden, sahen beide gleichzeitig auf. Über ihnen hing ein kleiner, unschuldiger Mistelzweig.  
„Dass ist ja so …" wisperte Jenny doch Jethro vervollständigte „…klischeehaft?"  
„Ja, aber …" setzte sie erneut an  
„… wer will schon mit der Tradition brechen?" unterbrach er wieder und verringerte den ohnehin schon geringen Abstand zu ihr. Jenny drehte sich jetzt vollkommen zu ihm um.  
Er legte seine Hand an ihre Wange und strich ganz sanft mir seinem Daumen darüber. „Jen" flüsterte er und sie lächelt. Und dann war alles plötzlich ganz einfach, waren alle Streitereien der vergangenen Monate vergessen, waren sich beide einig, dass sie dasselbe wollten, endlich küsste er sie wieder. Ganz sanft nur und dabei so leidenschaftlich. Dann kam Leben in Jen, sie intensivierte den Kuss und Jethro wusste beinahe nicht wie ihm geschah. Ihr Kuss war so zärtlich und doch so fordernd. Als sie sich schließlich voneinander trennten sprachen sie lange kein Wort, es war auch nicht notwendig, sie konnten einander in den Augen lesen.  
„Jennifer Shepard, du bist einfach unglaublich" sagte er lächelnd.  
Ein schüchternes Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr leicht gerötetes Gesicht. „Ich bin in diesem Moment gerade sehr glücklich"  
„Das bin ich auch, sehr sogar und das war ich lange nicht mehr" obwohl er aus dem Grunde seines Herzens lächelte, konnte sie eine Spur Traurigkeit in seinen Augen erkennen - wenngleich er auch versuchte sie zu verbergen - und die würde wahrscheinlich nie ganz weg gehen, doch Jenny respektierte das.  
„Ich liebe dich, Jen"  
„Und ich liebe dich, Jethro, ehrlich und bedingungslos"  
„Weißt du Jen vielleicht habe ich dich schon geliebt als ich dich das erst Mal gesehen habe und war nur zu ignorant um es zu bemerken"  
Sie schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf „Nein Jethro, wir hatten so viele schwere Situationen zu meistern, da ist es ein Wunder dass wir noch miteinander reden und außerdem habe ich es dir ja auch nicht leicht gemacht"  
„Das ist jetzt egal" sagte er und zog sie wieder an sich  
„Ja, das ist es" konnte sie noch flüstern bevor er ihr wieder einen atemberaubenden Kuss gab.

The End


End file.
